


there was no reason, you came to me like a dream

by electricheart



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azura and Kamui raised in Valla!AU, Gen, Work In Progress, tags added per update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: Infinity.Infinite worlds, infinite madness, infinite quests, and infinite ends.Yet buried under infinite worlds, that hold only the slightest of variations from each other, exists that in which events care not for what time dictates, and all that will come to pass will do so further down the line.---AU where Anankos doesn't lose themselves to their growing madness at the same time game!Anankos does and the consequences start rolling from there.





	1. Prologue

i

"And when he kills us all?"

This isn't the first time Azura's heard that particular question. She's heard it whispered by her mother, by the high council, by the maids and guards, and by the common folk alike. The whispers grow louder as the years come and go and like her father, her steadfast father, all she can say is, "We mustn't think like that. We mustn't be cruel. We must hold hope."

Yet it's easy to utter those words to everyone else but _her_ , Azura's closest friend, her shield and sword.

It's easy to say that to the rest- to her mother, to the council, to their people.

It's easy for the rest but not for her cousin. Not for Kamui who shares _his_ blood, who shares his burden and fears, who loves and hates him in equal measures.

Azura finds herself shrinking under the look of disappointment Kamui's ruby-red eyes send her way (and how curious that is, she thinks again and again, that Kamui shares not aunt Mikoto's brown eyes or her father's gold-green). In this, Azura will lie, always and always. She will lie to others and herself until she believes her own words with the conviction her father holds for his oldest friend, with the steel aunt Mikoto carries with her in defense of her lover. she will lie to Kamui, who needs all of that and more, no matter how much it may hurt her.

She lies because she cannot, will not, say the words lodged deep into her heart-

* * *

 

 

_-lodged the deepest into_ his _, more than anyone elses, heart._

 

* * *

 

 

"Then may the heavens have mercy on the world."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"It's moved again."

Azura stops, the bottom half of her dress clenched tightly in her fists as she tries to get the water out. "What was that?" she asks, turning to face her _Paramorai_. Kamui stands at the edge of the pond, the _star lotuses_ floating calmly around her ankles. When Kamui doesn't answer, doesn't so much as twitch as she stares high above them, Azura looks up to follow her gaze.

High above floating amongst the soft clouds of Valla's day-sky is the small village of _Soreía_ , one of the many _hundvillr_ \- the misplaced, broken lands from the tragedy of _Teknoleteria_ over two decades ago. The land used to rest diagonally, post- _Teknoleteria_ , the village itself facing downwards onto the original unbroken land it used to be a part of. Now it stood perpendicular to it. It was too sudden of a change from what had been previously observed over the past two decades in all of Valla. The _hundvillr_ moved, no doubt about that, but never to such a degree.

It was an ill omen.

She could fell the apprehension rising in her. The _Astrion_ squads most have noticed it too by now, and this is likely the reason for today's council summit her mother called for. Which in and of itself means yet another fight between her father and aunt against her mother. Another dinner spent in heavy, uncomfortable silence as her mother glares at her husband and sister, and at her cousin's father most of all.

"Kamui," she says, turning back to face her cousin but Kamui is already making her way out of the pond, her back turned to Azura.

"C'mon," Kamui calls out, "let's get you back home before auntie ends up sending the _Skopiōros_ squads out on a wild goose chase again."

Before, when they were younger, she would have assured Kamui immediately. Told her not to worry, been her father's daughter through and through. It gets harder to as the years go by. Now she sighs and follows after her younger cousin with a heavy weight on her shoulders. still, she'll speak to Kamui after she's spoken with her mother. At least then, she'll be able to speak with more truth, no matter how little, instead of meaningless platitudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> #All valla names for its culture will come from greek, old norse, and the like, not so much as based on anything as much as being taken from a word or phrase and given purpose to fit the story.  
> #updates the tags w/ the main pairings, every other pairing will be mentioned in the ch notes unless i end up enjoying writing them too much and bump them to main pairing status (looking at you ryouma/scarlet)  
> #next chs will be hoshido and nohr focused before we go back to the ~~kardashians~~ i mean the royal house of valla and their drama  
>   
> 
> thank you all for reading!
> 
> comments ad kudos are appreciated!


End file.
